


Dr. Badass is In

by lunabelieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: AU of season 2 of Supernatural. The Roadhouse is rebuilt and Jo makes sure there is a tribute to a fallen friend.





	Dr. Badass is In

Dr. Badass was Here

The roadhouse is being rebuilt. Like a phoenix from the ashes, it will rise again, maybe to cater to the next generation of hunters.

She’s been hanging around Sam too long.

*

When Jo hears about the fire while chasing a vampire nest in Louisiana, the first thing she does is ring Sam and Dean, asking about her mom. When Ellen takes the cell and Jo hears her mom’s voice, she almost breaks down and promises to come home as soon as she can. She wants all the details. And once she gets there, it’s like some twisted Brady Bunch reunion. She hugs her mom first, tears spilling down her face, then Dean and Sam, and even Bobby gets a hug. Sorries are exchanged and whiskey is passed around. They fill her in on the death of The Demon and she states that she’s glad the bastard’s dead.

Then they begin the casualty list. And they come to Ash and it‘s like the weight of the world comes crashing down. She had thought everyone she really cared for survived and when she hears the news, she can see his face before her, hear her own words as she described him to the Winchesters.

‘He’s a genius,’

If he was such a genius, he would have gotten out instead of being blown to hell. She rises to her feet and says she needs to go, there’s hunting to be done. She thanks Bobby for his hospitality and tells her mom she’ll call her then walks out the door, slamming it.

They can save everyone from Detroit to LA, but couldn’t save Ash. Chalk one up to the Winchesters-walking tornadoes.

*

The roadhouse is being rebuilt. Like a phoenix from the ashes, it will rise again, maybe to cater to the next generation of hunters.

And something else has risen as well. Found in the rubble and what was left of a few bodies was something that now proudly hangs behind the bar. When he walks into the place, brown hair windswept and looking exhausted, it’s the first thing he notices as he sits at the counter.

“Got some bad scratches on you,” The woman behind the counter says sweetly. Her blonde hair is twisted away from her face in a ponytail. She’s pretty for being older, he thinks.

“Got busted up chasing a-”

“A wendigo. Nasty thing, but from the stink of your clothes, you got it good.” She sets a beer on the counter and he takes it thankfully.

“So, what’s it mean anyway? The sign?”

She follows his gaze and smiles. He’s not the first to ask and he won’t be the last. “It belonged to a friend.”  
Just behind here is a sign that reads ‘Dr. Badass is…’. You can tell that once upon a time, it could have said, in or out. But now the metal’s worn and it only stays on one.

‘Dr. Badass is in’


End file.
